


Operation Jungle

by Black_Calliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look gorgeous, babe,” Danny whispers, rapt.</p>
<p>And it’s true, Steve looks like one of those timeless statues carved in marble and light, long and lean and powerful. And Danny is sure that nothing, not even the best camera in the world, could capture the way his muscles move under his tanned skin, the way the blue of his eyes lights the room or the way his mouth-watering erection shows under the thin cotton of the thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I find pictures of half naked men in leopard underwear and [decide to photoshop Steve's face on them](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyb01t0Qpp1qizw7yo1_400.jpg). I blame the internet. And Scott's passion for photography.

Aside from Grace, there are very few things that Danny loves in the world. Coffee is sure one of them, as well as football and Jon Bon Jovi’s music, but his first love is definitely photography.

That’s why, whenever he has a few free hours, he takes his camera and his partner, puts them in his Camaro - yes, Steve lets Danny drive his car from time to time, thank you very much - and heads to one of the many beautiful spots that the island offers.

Being able to snap pictures of such peaceful, breath-taking landscapes, being far away from the chaos and violence of their every-day life is something that relaxes Danny beyond words. 

The fact that Steve follows him everywhere without complaining - indeed, at times it’s Steve that takes Danny to new places - adds even more fun to Danny’s diversion.

And then, there are times like this one, when Danny loves to take pictures of Steve. Beautiful, perfect Steve, who’s now standing at the foot of their bed, looking like someone who’s been told that cupcakes are the new grenades.

“I swear to God, Danny,” he threatens, trying to cover himself as best as he can with his new, utterly sexy leopard tank top.

Danny grins and takes another picture, trying to ignore the impelling erection in his boxers. _Pictures now, sex later_ he tells to himself.

“You look gorgeous, babe,” he whispers, rapt.

And it’s true, Steve looks like one of those timeless statues carved in marble and light, long and lean and powerful. And Danny is sure that nothing, not even the best camera in the world, could capture the way his muscles move under his tanned skin, the way the blue of his eyes lights the room or the way his mouth-watering erection shows under the thin cotton of the thong.

Another shoot, the last, and Danny considers himself done for the day. He lows the camera and Steve must get the hint, because he gets rid of his tank top at light speed, a mischievous grin curling his lips as he sits on the edge of the bed. “I get that you are satisfied enough?” he murmurs while splaying himself on the bed-sheets.

Danny smirks, his cock twitching at the dark undertone in Steve’s word.  ”Sure. We’ll call this set _‘operation jungle’_ ,” he giggles, joining Steve on the bed and straddling him. Instead of replying, Steve grumbles and kisses him, hungry and demanding, his hands going to grab Danny’s ass possessively.

The death threats can surely be postponed to another time.


End file.
